The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to improving address translation caching and/or input/output (I/O) cache performance in virtualized environments.
I/O virtualization is a technology being developed to ensure that I/O devices function properly in a virtualized environment. Generally, a virtualized environment may be an environment in which more than one operating system (OS) may be active at the same time. Some implementations of I/O virtualization may utilize hardware structures to improve performance. Such implementations may however require a relatively high gate count to realize, which would in turn be more costly and/or complex to implement.